The present invention relates to a dummy for use as a sham passenger in a car.
An automobile has become an indispensable means of transportation in a modern society. As people are driving more often than ever, various problems associated with the driving have surfaced inevitably. We have often read the reports in the newspapers and the magazines on such incidents that persons who drove alone without an accompanying passenger were assaulted, or robbed, or molested sexually. Such incidents often take place in a remote and sparsely-populated area, especially at night. A lone female driver is especially vulnerable to an assault.